freecivfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2005
¡Freeciv 2.0.7 liberado! :5 Nov 2005 : ¡Freeciv 2.0.7 ha sido liberado! Esto es una versión de corrección que arregla errores encontrados en Freeciv 2.0.6. :Para compilarlo tú mismo, descárgate el código fuente: :* :* :* :Los binarios (ambos para Windows) están disponibles aquí: :* :* :'Los binarios para Mac OS X están disponibles aquí:' :* :Los binarios para otras plataformas serán publicados en otras distribuciones cuando estén disponibles. :Para ver las nuevas características, lee la página NEWS-2.0.7. ''The Freeciv Maintainers ---- ¡El código de Freeciv se mueve a Gna! :12 Oct 2005 :L'os desarrolladores han discutido mucho acerca de mover el código CVS a Subversion. Los beneficios resultan en un tráfico de red menos congestionado y, por tanto, actualizaciones más rápidas, además de operaciones más rápidas entre diferentes ramas, cosa que es necesaria para una estabilización de las versiones. :Aparte de esto, nos estamos moviendo a Gna! como proveedor de servicios de código fuente. ¡Su cortesía y tiempo de respuesta con nosotros ha sido impresionante! :* La páinga de Nuestro Proyecto Gna! está aquí. :* Puedes encontrar más información acerca de cómo acceder al código fuente aquí. :Gracias por tu paciencia, ''The Freeciv Maintainers ---- ¡Freeciv 2.0.6 liberado! :26 Sep 2005 : ¡Freeciv 2.0.6 ha sido liberado! Esto es una versión de corrección que arregla errores encontrados en Freeciv 2.0.5. :'''Para compilarlo tú mismo, descarga el código fuente: :* :* :* :Los binarios (ambas versiones) para Windows están disponibles aquí: :* :* :'Los binarios para Mac OS X están disponibles aquí:' :* :Los binarios para otras plataformas serán publicados en otras distribuciones cuando estén disponibles. :Para ver las nuevas características, lee la página NEWS-2.0.6. ''The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Freeciv 2.0.5 released! :1 Sep 2005 : Freeciv 2.0.5 has been released! This is a bugfix release that fixes several bugs from Freeciv 2.0.4. :To compile it yourself, download the source code: :* :* :* :Windows binaries for both Windows versions are available at: :* :* :'Mac OS X binaries are available at:' :* :Binaries for other platforms will be published on more downloads as they are made available. :For a list of new features, please see the NEWS-2.0.5 page. ''The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Freeciv 2.0.4 released! :27 Jul 2005 : Freeciv 2.0.4 has been released! This is yet another bugfix release that fixes several bugs from Freeciv 2.0.3. :To compile it yourself, download the source code: :* :* :* :Windows binaries for both Windows versions are available at: :* :* :'Mac OS X binaries are available at:' :* :Binaries for other platforms will be published on more downloads as they are made available. :For a list of new features, please see the NEWS-2.0.4 page. ''The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Freeciv 2.0.3 released! :12 Jul 2005 : Freeciv 2.0.3 has been released! This is another bugfix release that fixes several bugs from Freeciv 2.0.2. :To compile it yourself, download the source code: :* :* :* :Windows binaries for both Windows versions are available at: :* :* :'Mac OS X binaries for both Panther & Tiger are available at:' :* :Binaries for other platforms will be published on more downloads as they are made available. :For a list of new features, please see the NEWS-2.0.3 page. ''The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Freeciv 2.0.2 released! :13 Jun 2005 : Freeciv 2.0.2 has been released! This is another bugfix release that fixes several major and minor bugs from Freeciv 2.0.1. :To compile it yourself, download the source code: :* :* :* :Windows binaries for both Windows versions are available at: :* :* :Note that you can play the same games with them, just the user interface is different. :'Mac OS X binaries are available at:' :* :Ready-to-run binaries for other platforms will be published on more downloads as they are made available. :For a list of new features, please see the NEWS-2.0.2 page. ''The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Freeciv 2.0.1 released! :26 Apr 2005 : Freeciv 2.0.1 has been released! :To compile it yourself, download the source code: :* :* :* :Windows binaries for both Windows versions are available at: :* :* :Note that you can play the same games with them, just the user interface is different. :'Mac OS X packages (Panther + X11) are available at:' :* :Ready-to-run binaries for other platforms will be published on more downloads as they are made available. :The look and feel can be customized by additional tilesets; see more downloads. :For a list of new features, please see the NEWS-2.0.1 page. ''The Freeciv Maintainers ---- ¡Lanzado Freeciv 2.0.0! :16 Abr 2005 : ¡Lanzado Freeciv 2.0.0! :Para compilarlo por ti mismo, descarga el código fuente de: :* :* :Los binarios para todas las versiones de Windows están disponibles en: :* :* :Ten en cuenta que puedes jugar las mismas partidas con ambos, sólo el interface de usuario es distinto. :'Hay un paquete para Mac OS X en:' :* :Los binarios para otras plataformas se publicarán en más descargas cuando estén disponibles. :La apariencia puede personalizarse con tilesets adicionales. Vea más descargas. :Para una lista de nuevas características, por favor, lea la página NEWS-2.0.0. ''Los mantenedores de Freeciv ---- Primera "versión candidata" de Freeciv 2.0.0 :31 Mar 2005 :Disponible la primera "versión candidata" de Freeciv 2.0.0. Puedes descargarla de: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-rc1.tar.gz :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-rc1.tar.bz2 :Binarios para Windows disponibles en: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-rc1-win32-gtk2-fixed.zip (sólo XP, 2000, y NT) :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-rc1-win32.zip (95 y superiores) :Binarios para MacOS X disponibles en: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/packages/macosx/freeciv-2.0.0-rc1.dmg : Ten en cuenta que esta versión 2.0.0 no es aún la final, aunque no debería haber más cambios después de esta versión. Gracias a todos los que habéis contribuido a buscar errores en el largo camino de las versiones beta. Si encuentras un error, por favor, envía un informe a bugs@freeciv.org. Por favor, intenta darnos toda la información posible, incluyendo todo lo que hiziste para reproducirlo (si se puede reproducir el error). Si se produce un cuelgue en el binario de Windows incluye el archivo civserver.RPT o civclient.RPT en el informe. Si hay varios errores de los que informar, recuerda enviarlos en mensajes diferentes. :Para obtener una lista de nuevas características de Freeciv 2.0, por favor, lee la página de noticias. Para una lista de cambios desde la beta8, lee esta página. Los mantenedores de Freeciv ---- Octava versión "beta" de Freeciv 2.0.0 :21 Feb 2005 :Disponible la octava versión "beta" de Freeciv 2.0.0. Puede descargarla de: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta8.tar.gz :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta8.tar.bz2 :Hay binarios para Windows disponibles en: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-beta8-win32-gtk2.zip (sólo XP, 2000 y NT) :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-beta8-win32.zip (95 y superiores) : Tenga en cuenta que esta versión 2.0.0 no es aún la final, aunque seguramente sea la última beta. Hemos obtenido montones de informes de errores pero muchos de ellos nos causan problemas para ser identificados. Si encuentra un error, por favor, envíe un informe a bugs@freeciv.org. Por favor, intente darnos toda la información posible, incluyendo todo lo que hizo para reproducirlo (si puede reproducir el error). Si se produce un cuelgue en el binario de Windows incluya el archivo civserver.RPT o civclient.RPT en su informe. Si tiene varios errores de los que informar, recuerde enviarlos en mensajes diferentes. :Para obtener una lista de nuevas características de Freeciv 2.0, por favor, lea la página de noticias. Para una lista de cambios desde la beta7, lea esta página. Los mantenedores de Freeciv